Undone Work
by multixwriter
Summary: Meredith already couldn’t focus on her work, and when a certain someone takes all of her focus away from it, she couldn’t be any happier.


Meredith had been feigning the boredom and exhaustion creeping up on her as she sat in her chair in the skills lab, the toe of her shoe drifting back and forth across the ground, making her sway. Her notes had became increasingly sloppier, her ideas no longer organized on the page, and rather drifted into corners of the pages as she drew out half hearted detailed diagrams. She tapped her pencil on the table, her chin in her palm as she stared at the blue lines on the paper starting to merge together from her staring too long. She inhaled sharply, sitting up straight as she heard the door unclick open harshly and quickly, her eyes slightly widened as she sees Andrew. His face was set in determination and seriousnesss as he made his way over to her, her eyes not skipping the flick of his thumb and pointer finger as he locked the door.

"Hey, what're you—"

Meredith didn't get to finish her thought before both of his palms held either side of her face, his lips against hers. She clutched his arms in surprisment, her eyes falling closed as his lips moved against hers passionately. He only pulled back for a breath of air, before he leaned to kiss her again. "Mm, something's wrong," she manages, but his hand held her thigh as he leans over, kissing the tender flesh of her neck. "Is it your dad? What happened?" She asks, as he sighs against her neck. "Let's not talk about my dad, right now. That can wait, _this_ cannot."

She gasps as he kisses her again, his arm snaking around her waist as he pulls her from her chair, his palms flat against her ass as he sets her on top of the counter, pushing over plastic test tubes and bottles to clear space. He stood between her opened legs, his lips glued to her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging when he nipped her skin, promptly making her let out breathy moans. His hands removed themselves from touching her to take off his lab coat, her eyes watching as he tossed it to the floor, his eyes dark and hooded as he glances at her.

She can feel the deep tingling sensations rushing through her midsection as he kisses her again, his hand slowly trailing up her thigh, teasing her. His lips opened over hers, his tongue expertly coaxing her own out to play, her ankles crossing behind his back to pull him closer, as she moans in triumph when she feels his own arousal nestled against hers. His grip tightened on her thighs, as he tugged her even closer to him, her pelvis instinctively moving against his own. He had taken his shirt off without stopping the kisses against her mouth, only parting from her lips to remove the item of clothing. Her hands eagerly explored the hot, toned skin of his shoulders and chest, his mouth against hers again as he lifted the hem of her own shirt, his palms flat against her sides as he pushes it up, still kissing her.

Her arms reach above her head as he quickly cups her through her bra, slightly distracted before he tosses the material to the floor once it's over her head. His head dipped to kiss the skin of her clavicle, his kisses warm and wet as he makes his way to the exposed skin not covered by her bra, his palms flat against her back as he pushes her toward his face. She grips his hair again, her ankles crossing behind him again as he subconsciously moves against her, the friction winding her tighter and tighter.

His hands ran down the smooth skin of her sides, across the small definition of a six pack on her stomach, before he landed at the waistband of her scrubs, his hands dipping inside the dark blue material to fan out across her hips. His mouth traveled back to her own, the sheer intensity of his lips and tongue making her feel like she was about to explode. She could feel him slowly inching lower, revealing the top part of her laced black under-wear, his lips impatient against her own. He pulled back to remove the item of clothing, as she kicked off her shoes and socks, he doing the same. She lifted her backside to help him remove the offending garnment, as he tossed it aside with the growing pile of mismatched blue.

He pulled her flush against him again as he kissed the middle of her chest, his hand easily reaching behind her and flicking the clasp from its hook, the material falling to her elbows. She tossed it aside, before he ducked down, cupping one of her small, firm breasts, taking the nipple between his lips as he gently sucked. His eyes casted up to hers when her mouth fell open, her pelvis harshly pressed against his own. His other hand flicked her other nipple with his thumb, driving her mad. Her hands clutched his shoulders as he switched, before she pulled him back to her mouth, needing friction somewhere else.

Her hand traveled between them to cup his growing erection in her palm, as he jutted his hips forward with a breathy sigh against her lips. His hands had rubbed up and down the tops of her small, firm thighs, his thumbs making shivers cast down her spine as they grazed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She pushed down the material of his own scrub pants with her feet, as he kicked them off. She admired the sharp lines of his hips, the deep V of his pelvis dipping into the tight material of his briefs making her mouth salivate. The six perfect jutted out muscles of his stomach under her palms felt alive under her hand, as they tightened under her gentle touches. He pulled her flush against him again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her.

She kissed his neck and shoulder while he carried her, before he placed her onto the desk with all of her papers, kissing her into a laying down position. She moved the papers and pens under her back aside, no longer caring about the work she had accomplished that day. He leaned down and kissed her again, as she rested on her elbows, his hands holding her legs as the apex of her pelvis sat perpendicular to his. His mouth opened over hers, kissing her harder as she moved against him, the tight throb in her core infuriatingly persistent.

He must've gotten the memo, as his hand traveled down her body, stopping over the thin material of her panties. Her blonde hair bounced over her shoulders as she let out a gasp, his eyes trained on hers, eagerly waiting for any sign of what she wanted him to do. He moved his fingers down, the gentle friction shooting a tremble through her legs to her toes. The pressure of his hand against the tight bundle of nerves made her swallow back a moan, her arms turning into jello. His pointer fingers hooked through the lips of her panties, tugging at them with a small, grunt of impatience. She lifted her hips, watching as he dropped the scrap of black lace to the ground, before he was stroking her, making her hand grip the wrist of the hand moving.

"Oh god," she breathes, her lips trembling as her eyes squeezed shut, falling to her back with her palms flat across her face to muffle her sounds in fear of people outside hearing them. Two of his fingers curled inside of her, his other hand gripping her waist to keep her from squirming away. His thumb was angled to hit her bundle with every thrust of his finger, making his name burst from her lips on repeat. Her mouth fell open, as she arched her back, his lips again kissing her neck as his hand worked her closer to the thing she was desperately craving. "Meredith," her name dropped so sexually and huskily from his lips against her ear, making her heart race and her body stiffen as she felt the peak rising. She let out a squeak as he hit the spot deep inside of her, promptly making her vision blur and her hearing fade as she sailed over the edge.

She gripped his wrist, pushing on it slightly, the feelings over powering on her sensitive skin. He obeyed and removed his hand from her, kissing her chin as she came back down to reality, her eyes opening to see him grinning down at her. Her chest rose and fell heavily, her body flushed as she met his gaze, so soft yet so intense. Her arm rested across her forehead before she let out a breathy chuckle, her hand reaching out to gently caress the smooth skin of his abdomen. Her eyes met his quickly, before a slow, wicked grin spread across her cheeks. One of his eyebrows raised as her hand fell lower, before she let out a gasp, now on her stomach. She looked over her shoulder at him, to see him with a look that matched hers seconds previous. "Ready for round 2?" He says cockily, making her laugh into the wood of the desk, shivers running down her neck from his hands trailing down her sides to her backside.

Her laughing stopped when she felt him against her, the slow, steady pressure in the pit of her stomach making her moan into the desk, one of her hands gripping the edge of it. She could feel all of him inside her, the feeling making her core throb and her breaths shallow. His palms lied flat against the desk near her ribs, his head dipping to place kisses to her back and shoulders, the steady pace he set making her tremble. His hand held her waist steady as he guided his way into her expertly, her eyes squeezing shut when she feels him hit that spot inside of her again, making his name fall from her lips in a burst of a moan.

"Oh god, _Andrew_—"

One of his hands pushed her leg higher on the desk, her knee bending near her chest, flat against the desk. The angle made her see stars, the flutter in her chest sending waves of pleasure down her body, accumulating into the pit of her core as she felt herself rising to that peak again. His soft pants and small grunts made her heart race, his kisses harsher against her back the faster he went. She felt the steady heartbeat in her core as she reached the edge again, before he had turned her back onto her back, before he pushed into her again, making her moan against his mouth as he covered it with his own. His arm hooked under the crook of her knee, pushing her leg higher as he quickened the pace, his teeth grazing the fleshy part of her lower lip as she gripped the backs of his shoulders. His kisses traveled to her neck, as he harshly nipped at the skin, before his tongue soothed it, his thrusts slightly faultering as he approached the edge.

She was right there with him, his hand traveling between them to rub small tight circles around her bundle of nerves making her choke on a moan, her back arching into him as she sailed over the edge, his own following hers as he let out a soft groan against her neck, his labored breathes warm against her neck, as she untensed her muscles, running her hand through his hair. He placed a couple more soft kisses to her neck before he rested on his palms, looking down at her. His hand fixed the hair framing her face with a smile, as she rested on her elbows, blissfully numb.

"You're the reason I never get any work done."

They both look to the floor with her scattered notes, before they chuckle, his lips finding hers before he pulls back. "Noted. I'll leave you to your work next time," He jokes with a smirk, as he begins to step back before her hands caught him at the hipbones, pulling him back. "I never said that I wanted to get my work done," she murmurs against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck as he smiles. "Well, then maybe we should not get work done again," he whispers huskily, laughing against her as he kisses her again, this time pulling her into his lap on the chair.

**_A/N: This had been a little thing floating around in my head, and it has taken me WEEKS to get into written form (cause of lack of inspiration and time). In my series _What Becomes of Us_, I had said I'd do an oncall room omeshot and I was, but it turned into this lol (same idea, different place.) and if you've read my ongoing FanFiction _What Becomes of Us_ you're amazing and I love you for also reading this :) I will try to update that series (I haven't in weeks yikes) so don't lose hope yet._**

**_I don't normally write smut, so hopefully this was satisfactory. Per usual read and review because it really helps me to kee writing if I know ppl are reading :)_**


End file.
